This invention relates to axial flow compressors and more particularly to a discharge assembly including a diffuser for converting the swirling energy of the effluent fluid to pressure energy.
Axial flow compressors normally have one or more circular arrays of stationary blades disposed after the last circular array of rotating blades to eliminate the swirl in the effluent fluid as it flows from the last circular array of rotating blades. The diffuser in such an arrangement normally has an inner cylindrical wall portion which extends axially downstream of the stationary straightening blades and a frusto-conical outer wall portion which allows the effluent fluid to expand as it moves axially toward the discharge nozzle.